Bipedal Anthropomorphic Felinae
'''Bipedal Anthropomorphic Felinae or (Lombax) is a fictional species from the series. They are simaller to cats with a tail similar to that of a lion. Unlike most other organic species in the games' universe which have two fingers and thumb on each hand, lombaxes possess four fingers and a thumb. The species has an instinctive affinity towards gadgetry and machines. According to a news broadcast in, female Lombaxes do not have tails. Ratchet and Angela Cross are the only known lombaxes in Ratchet's dimension in Going Commando. Lombaxes are native from the planet Fastoon''' Scientific Classification Bipedal Anthropomorphic Felinae is the scientific name for a Lombax. The definition about it is, that are a larger species of mythical creatures. The scientific classifaction brings up a suggesting conversation, of it being mixed of a Cat species. "Bipedal" is a word in which brings to the meaning of Standing on two feet. 'Bi' means 'Two' or 'Double.' 'Ped,' suggests 'feet' or 'foot.' 'Al' is short for 'Able' so bringing the word Bipedal together basically means 'Stands on Two Feet,' or 'Two Footed.' "Anthropomorphic" brings to a simaller feature of Humanism, such as in mythology talking and walking animals, such as creatures in the story of Alice in Wonderland. "Felinae" most people know means feline, which leads to Cats. So we know that Lombaxes are Bipedal Anthropomorphic Felinaes, all put together meaning Mythical Human-like creature, in-which stands on two feet, that has the feature of a cat. Personality Lombaxes were known throughout the galaxy for their advanced tecnnological knowledge, and rarely used unmodified equipment. The Lombaxes created various hi-tech gadgets, weapons and armor through the use of advanced centres of research, where extremely intelligent Lombaxes worked in groups to finish large projects such as the Dimensionator. Lombaxes couldn't leave anything unmodified. Lombaxes were also known for enjoying high speeds and being proficient with weaponry. They are also known for going into themselves with dangerous situations, not caring about the odds, or dangers. Lombax Warfare Lombaxes were very capable fighters. In addition to natural skill, they were aided in war by their cutting-edge inventions. There were several Lombax groups devoted to devoping such technology. Examples of Lombaxes' technology developed are "The Series of OmniWrench," "Weaponry and Gadgetry." Simaller Species #Cazares Known Lombaxes #Ratchet #Angela Cross (aka: The Thief). #Alister Azimuth Trivia *Lombaxes are the only known Ratchet and Clank series of creatures that ''have ''to have oxegyn. *They are very simaller to Cats. See Also *Ratchet Appearances *& Clank Ratchet & Clank *& Clank Going Commando Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando *and Clank: Up Your Arsenal Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal *Deadlocked Ratchet: Deadlocked *and Clank: Clone Home Ratchet and Clank: Clone Home *and Clank Size Matters Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters *Agent Clank Secret Agent Clank *and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction *And Clank Future: Quest For Booty Ratchet And Clank Future: Quest For Booty *and Clank Future: A Crack In Time Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack In Time Guest Appearances *Jak II: Renegade *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Hot Shots Golf Fore! *Sly 2: Band of Thieves